Episode 7
"The Ultimate Disciple" is the seventh episode of the One-Punch Man anime series. Summary Just before an incident, scientists and astronomers are busy studying the flight pattern of a meteorite just as it passes over the Earth. When its course suddenly changes trajectory, a mass warning system breaks out that a huge meteor is about to strike City Z. While at home, Genos and Saitama are conversing over hero rankings with one jumping from lowest 388th rank to 345th rank in C-Class while the other remains in the same position but gaining a mass popularity base. ]] Just then a notice is sent out to all S-Class heroes available on scene as to prep a counteractive response to the latest threat, but only the few upper class heroes to show up are Bang and Genos who set out to stop it. Bang mentions to Genos the notice for the meteor evacuation protocols have already engaged and that he should clear out before it's too late, he himself however cannot leave the city due to family honor and personal reasons but when he was about to properly introduce himself the younger hero had already left. Out hopping over rooftops to intercept the impact designation Genos notices a bunch of civilians who have given up hope of survival and caved into despair, Genos theorizes that it is too late to evacuate seeing as the meteor will destroy countless cities neighboring it. His resolution is affirmed as the cyborg hero also states his teacher lives here too and that he cannot simply abandon him. Then Metal Knight shows up to test out a new weapon against the meteor but was uninterested in teaming up with another hero to avert the crisis. However, his arsenal failed to stop the meteor; then Genos stepped up to divert the incoming calamity himself but was immobilized by thoughts of failure until Bang arrived and clears away his doubts. In the end after trying and failing to stop the celestial body from falling it is Saitama who destroys it in the end smashing it to pieces in one blow. The impact of which however scatters its fragments across most parts of the city leaving many of its citizens without most of their homes and belongings. The next day Saitama moved to learn that Genos rose in rank and was shocked to find that he sped past Ranks 300th to 5th after the incident. Curious as to what the threat level ranking means Saitama asked the latter about them, his protégé stating most heroes adhere to them for when to mobilize against it surmising this does not count to Saitama who retorts saying who'll fight for the helpless if the heroes run, leading Genos to passionately archive his words. While out on patrol over the damaged city the sore losing Tanktop Tiger calls his brother Tanktop Black Hole who rallies a mob of citizens who are angry and are blaming Saitama for the destruction (completely ignoring the fact that had Saitama not destroyed the meteor, everyone would have died). When the two try to make a newbie crush into a public display Saitama turns the tables, much to the prediction of a watching Bang, and shames the mob chanting for his execution with a world of cardboard speech stating he did nothing wrong exclaiming he does playing the hero for a hobby, not for their adoration but because he likes it and that they can hate him all they want because he doesn't care what they think. Characters in Order of Appearance # Saitama # Genos # Bang # Bofoi # Tanktop Tiger # Tanktop Black Hole # Deep Sea King Manga and Anime Differences Trivia *There is a Parasyte Easter egg during the episode. *During the 2chan conversation, there is an Easter egg referencing the Takoyaki shop that Dr. Genus opened up. *Bofoi gives the episode monologue at the end of the credits. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes